I need you
by SwarklesFan55
Summary: It's the year 2019. Barney and Robin got divorced three years ago, but they just can't let go of each other. When Barney has a crisis, Robin is the only person, he wants to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I didn't want to write a fix fiction, because there are still so many of them. But this idea came to my mind and I just HAD to write it. I don't know, if I will continue or if this will be a one-shot. I don't have a precise idea, how this story could play out. I just hope you like and, as always, understand it. I never wrote a story like this before, not even in german. Normally I write cute and happy stories.

It was just after 2 AM, when Robin exited the elevator and walked to Barneys apartment.  
Before she knocked on the door, she thought about, why she was here.

They were divorced. They got divorced three years ago, so why was she here?  
She didn't really have an answer to this question.

She had spent the last three years travelling around the world. And she enjoyed it. Well, most of the time.  
Now she was getting tired of it, but coming back wasn't really an option. She had nothing waiting here for her.  
Her marriage failed because her work was more important to her. After the divorce, she couldn't stand seeing Barney hitting on other women, as if their marriage meant nothing to him.

So she left New York behind, threw herself into her work and forgot the people, that had been her family for the past 10 years.

She has been back in New York for the past two weeks, but she hadn't told anyone.  
There were no assignments at the moment and World Wide News forced her to take a holiday, because apparently, she worked to much.  
She was thinking about asking her boss for a job in New York. She was lonely and missed having a real home.

Half an hour ago, she had gotten a call from Barney.  
She didn't know, how he knew, that she was in New York, but he knew.

She had wondered, why he called her, but she answered the call. She could barely understand something, because he sobbed into the phone. He had sounded desperate and had asked her to come over.

That's why she was here.  
But we are divorced!, she told herself, over and over.

It was probably a bad idea to come and see her ex-husband, but she couldn't help herself.  
He had cried and her heart had broken all over again. She just had to see him and make sure, he was okay.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it.  
When he did, she was shocked by his appearance.

His face was puffy and red, as if he had cried non-stop for hours. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled.  
He looked at her, sad and devastated. In this moment, he looked much older than forty-three years old.  
This was not the man, she once fell in love with. The man, she loved, was always full of energy. He was optimistic and always hopeful. This man was hopeless and looked tired of life.

She came in, closed the door and asked concerned: "What happened, Barney?"  
He didn't say anything. He just began to cry.

Robin pushed him towards the couch and forced him to sit down.  
"Tell me, what's wrong", she said, but he shook his head and cried harder.  
"I can't", he finally sobbed out and wiped his tears away.

"You can tell me everything", she encouraged him softly.  
"No. No, I just can't talk about it!", he cried out and Robin looked at him confused.

"If you didn't want to talk, then why did you want me to come over?", she asked him.

Barney grabbed her face and pressed his lips hard against hers.

And now Robin knew, why she was here.  
When he had called her and she had heard him crying, she thought, he needed her as a friend.  
She thought, he wanted to talk to her, because he still wanted to be friends with her.

Apparently, she had been wrong.  
He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to get laid. He just wanted to fuck her.  
It hurt.

Robin pushed him away and stood up from the couch.  
She looked at him shocked and tried to look angry, instead of showing him how much he just hurt her.  
But Barney could see right through her.

Her eyes were watery and her lip was trembling.  
He saw the hurt in her eyes and realized, what he had done.  
Kissing her and hurting her had not been his intentions when he had called her.

"Oh my god, Robin! I'm so sorry. This is not what I wanted", he said and stood up from the couch.

"I swear, I just needed someone to talk and you were the first person, that came into my mind. That's why I called you. But now, that you're here, I can't talk. I really want to, but I just can't, and it's killing me."

He started crying again.

"I'm so totally sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. I think, I just need a distraction to not think about it, just for a few hours. I didn't want to hurt you, Robin. I'm sorry."

Robin went up to him and kissed him passionately.  
He needed a distraction, she could give him distraction. She couldn't stand seeing him this forlorn and if this was the only way, she could help him, she would do it.  
And it's not that she forgot how great of a lover he was.

Barney responded to the kiss immediately and shoved his tongue right into her mouth.  
Passion took control over their bodies and he shoved her against a wall. Robin sighed softly into the kiss. He has always been so good at making her hot for him. He freed her from her coat and slipped his hand under her shirt.

Her heart was racing and she felt a familar, but almost forgotten heat in her stomach and moisture between her legs.  
But her hands hadn't forgotten anything and his jackett and tie came off quickly. Robin began to unbutton his shirt. Barney moaned when her fingertips slid over his chest. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then he bent down to suck on her neck. Robin yelped and grabbed onto his shoulders, while she rocked her hips against his groin, making him groan her name.

Barney grabbed her hips and lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist, felt his hard cock and kissed him again. He hurried with her into the bedroom, they once shared every night.

Sometimes he would get sad, when he entered this room, because it reminded him of the fact, that he was alone, that Robin was gone.

But tonight, he didn't want to think about that. Tonight he wanted to enjoy the fact, that Robin was here. Even when it was just one night.

He dropped her down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. Robin crawled to him, unfastened his belt and pulled down his pants. He pushed her down on the bed and took off hers. Then he laid on top of her and kissed her deep. He opened her bra, threw it away and began to suck her tender, pink nipples.

Robin sunk her nails into his scalp and writhed under him. Barney kissed his way down her body and wispered her name into her skin, until he could take off her panties.

"Please... Barney...", she wispered and then he licked her and she screamed in pleasure.

He stroked her inner thighs with one hand, while licking her deep and massaging her clit with his finger.  
Robin was close. She moaned and yelped and bulged towards him. Barney came up from between her legs. He took off his boxers, laid down on top of her and was inside her with one powerful thrust.

Robin screamed and wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to move inside her and it felt like coming home.

Over the past few years, she had slept with italian, spanish and french men. But no man could make her feel like Barney could.  
It's always been this way. They just had this connection and this incredible chemistry.

She got overwhelmed by her feelings and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Barney took her face into his hands, bent down and kissed them away.

Then he began to move faster and Robin came towards him with every stroke.  
There were no sounds other than moaning and the sound of skin bump into skin.

Soon Robin felt a clenching in her stomach. She breathed deep and prepared herself for, what she knew, would be the best orgasm in three years. She screamed Barneys name and ranked her nails over his back, as the waves of pleasure washed over her.  
Only seconds later, she felt him coming deep inside her, filling her with his semen, which gave her a second climax.

When she came down from the high, Barney pulled out of her and let himself fall on his back next to her.

Their heartbeats and breathing became slower and Robin waited for him to break the silence.  
If he wanted to talk about something, now was the time. They've always done it this way. If there was something to talk about, they talked about it after sex. When their blood and adrenaline was still rushing through their veins. In the dark, so they didn't fell so exposed, when they talked about their feelings.

"I missed you, Robin", he said into the darkness, breaking the silence.

Robin closed her eyes firmly and stayed quiet for a few more seconds.

"I missed you, too", she admitted in a soft wisper.  
"But that doesn't change anything", she said then.

Because it didn't. They were still divorced. They still didn't work. She was still working all over the world and he still couldn't cope with it.

"I know", he answered and they were silent for a few moments.

Barney took a deep and shaky breath and prepared for the big confession, why he called her.

"My mom's got cancer", he said.

Robin held her breath. She didn't know, what to say.  
_What do you say to your ex-husband, with whom you just slept, when he tells you that his mother, your ex-mother-in-law, has cancer?_

"The doctors can't do anything for her and give her one year", he said and she could hear him tearing up.

Robin blinked to hold back tears. She didn't want to say anything, because she didn't know, what to say. Nothing she could say, would make him feel better.

So she just laid her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulder.  
He cried quietly, until he fell asleep one hour later.

Robin was still awake. She slipped out of the bed and bedroom, got dressed and left the apartment.  
She couldn't stay the night. It was too dangerous.

She would be stupid to let him break her heart once more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Surprise! I didn't think I would update this story. But there was this review from ImperiumWife, that really spured me. I didn't want to force something, but a few days ago, I remembered this story and suddenly I had an idea how to continue it. I don't know when I will write again, but I hope you like it. 

When Barney woke up the next morning, Robin was gone.  
He shouldn't be surprised. They both agreed, that it meant nothing, that nothing had changed.  
He shouldn't be disappointed. He should be used to waking up alone. Without Robin.

But he was surprised and disappointed.  
Now he knew, how all the girls, he left in the middle of the night, felt. It was awful.

Barney grabbed his cell phone to call her, but all he heard was an automated voice telling him, that this number was not assigned.  
He called the hotel, she always stayed at, when she was in New York, and asked for her.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Miss Scherbatsky has already checked out", the receptionist told him.  
"Okay. Thank you", he said disappointed and hung up.

Maybe it was for the best.  
He couldn't help, but feel betrayed, that Robin left the city, probably even the country or continent, without telling him goodbye.  
But if she stayed the night, he would have probably said something to her, he would have later regretted.  
He told himself, that it was for the best and that he should move on and forget it. But it was easier said than done.

Two months later, Barey came home after a hard day at work. He just wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed.  
He came round the corner and froze, when he saw a brunette woman sitting in front of his door.  
Her back against the wall, her arms around her legs. Her head rested on her knees, so her hair fell over her face and he couldn't see it.

She apparently heard him because she lifted her head and looked at him.  
Barneys heartbeat stopped for a second and raced afterwards. It was Robin.  
He had already suspected it, but he could still hardly believe, that it was really her.

"Hi", she said and smiled coyly at him.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked her shocked, without thinking.

Robin frowned and replied sarcastically: "Hello, Barney. It's nice to see you, too. If I want to come in? Yes, thank you!"

Barney sighed and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He then unlocked the door and Robin went in and sat down on his couch, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Barney went straight for his scotch bottle and grabbed a glass. He could really use a drink right now.

"Fancy a drink?", he asked her.  
"Just a coffee, please", she replied. "I'm really tired."

He had some leftover coffee from the morning, poured it into cup and put it into the microwave for her, while he downed his scotch in one gulp and poured himself a second one.

_And I thought, it couldn't be any worse_, Barney thought.

He brought her the coffee and sat down on the couch, with a lot of space between them.  
Neither of them said anything, while she sipped on her coffee and he swirled his tumbler.  
The silence was driving him crazy and he kind of exploded.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her harshly.  
Robin looked at him confused.  
"Why are you so mad at me?", she asked him.  
"Oh, well, maybe because you're suddenly sitting in front of my apartment. Two months after you left me, without a word, in the middle of the night, after I just poured my heart out to you", he explained.

"As if you've never done this before", she snapped at him.  
"I would NEVER do this to _you_", he said angrily.

Robin broke eye-contact and looked down.  
Barney waited for her to respond and was schocked, when he saw her shoulders shake.

_Is she crying?_

Robin sniffled and lifted her head. She was indeed crying. Heavy, big tears streamed down her face and Barneys stomach contracted at the sight.  
"I'm sorry", she sobbed out. "I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake", she babbled and stood up from the couch.

Barney didn't want her to go. He didn't know, why. Okay, maybe he knew, why. But he didn't want to admit it. Not even to himself.  
"No. Robin, stay", he said and grabbed her wrist.  
"I'm sorry, too. I just had a really bad day and I didn't expect to see you here. Don't go."

Robin wiped away her tears and sat back down on the couch.  
"So... why are you here?", he asked her gently, while still holding her wrist.  
"Do you need something? Money, weapons, a kidney?", he asked her. Robin laughed and it broke the tension.

She was silent for a few moments, then she looked up at him.  
"I'm moving back to New York. Permanently", she told him.  
"Really?", he asked her unbelieving.  
"Yes. They offered me the position as the evenings news anchor back. I took it."

"Why?", Barney asked her. "I thought you loved being a foreign correspondent."  
"Yes, it is great. But I've done it for five years now and I miss New York", she said.

Then she looked down and continued quietly: "And I miss you. And the gang. I miss having friends and a home."  
She looked up again.  
"Do you think, we can be friends again?", she asked bashfully.

Barney smiled carefully.  
"Robin, we've always been friends. For a long time, we've been more, but other than that we've always been friends."  
"Really?", she asked.  
"Of course, we are friends", Barney said und rubbed her back consoling.  
"Thanks, Barney", she said and smiled at him. "Do you think the others will forgive me?", she asked.

"I'm sure, they will. They miss you and always seem sad, when your name is mentioned. Especially Lily. I think, you just need to apologize to Lily and they'll welcome you with their arms wide open", Barney said.  
"Will you be there?", she asked him. "I don't want to do this alone."  
"Then I'll be there", he reassured her.

Robin smiled at him, as tears started to fill her eyes.  
"Thank you", she said with her voice breaking and more tears coming to her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Barney couldn't stand seeing her cry. It's always been this way. It always broke his heart.  
"No, no, don't cry. It's okay", he said, pulled her against him and hugged her tightly.

Robin laid her arms around his torso and cried into his shoulder. It reminded him in the last time, they sat like this.

It was the night, they decided to get divorced.  
She had begun to cry when the word 'divorce' left his mouth, but she had nodded and agreed that it would be for the best.  
He had hugged her, just like he did it now, and they had made love one last time. Both of them crying during the whole time.

Robin had stopped crying and they just hugged each other. He felt the urge to kiss her and broke the hug to not give in.  
"Uuhm...", he said, breaking the silence. "Do you have an apartment, yet?", he asked her.  
"No, not yet. Right now I'm staying at a hotel", she explained. Barney nodded and brought some space between them.

Robin noticed it and thought, that it was for the best. Otherwise she might do something stupid.  
"So, when do you want to meet the others?", Barney asked.  
"Maybe, tommorow?", she asked.  
"Yes, we can meet here at six and go to MacLaren's together. I just need to call them and talk them into coming. Our nights at MacLaren's have become rare since Lily's gotten Maria."

Robin nodded and felt bad, that she'd missed out on so much in the last three years.  
Lily'd sent her a postcard, when her second daughter, Maria, had been born, but Robin had never responded.  
She hadn't even gotten to meet her. She had seen Luke only one or two times.

"Okay. I think, I should go now", Robin said. "It's been a long day and you're tired, too."  
"Yes, you're right", Barney said.  
They went to the door together and Barney opened it for her.

When she wanted to go, he pulled her into his arms again.  
"It's good to have you back", he wispered into her ear.  
"It's good to be back", she replied quietly.

They pulled away and Robin left the apartment.  
Barney closed the door, leaned against it and let out a heavy sigh.  
He really wondered, what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here it is! Sorry, for the long wait. But I don't have much time with work, family and several german stories, that I try to update regularly. I hope, you like it. Tell me what you think, please.

There was a knock on the door at six p.m. the next evening.

Barney opened the door. It was Robin. For a moment he felt guilty, but he had to admit, that he was surprised, she hadn't changed her mind and was really in front of him.

"Hi", she greeted him and smiled carefully.

It reminded him on their wedding day. He pushed these thoughts away and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey, come in", he said.

"Thanks", Robin said as she walked through the door and he closed it behind her.

For a few seconds they just stood in his living room and looked at each other in awkward silence.

"So...", Barney started. "You ready to get this over with?", he asked her.

"Yeah, let's do this", Robin said in an attempt to sound more confident, than she felt.

"Okay", Barney said and wanted to open the door, but Robin got a hold on his arm and stopped him.

"But, uhm...", she stammered and released his arm. "I just wanted to know... uhm, how is your mom?", she asked quietly.

Barney stared at her speechles.

He had almost forgotten, that she knew. No one else outside of his family knew.

Why did she have to bring this up now?

Right now, he wanted to concentrate on making her a part of the group again. Not think about his mom.

But he knew, she wouldn't let it go now. He turned around, walked to the couch and sat down.

"She... she lives in the hospital now. Since last week. And she'll probably stay there, until... it's over."

"I'm so sorry, Barney", she told him sincerely, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, as she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Thank you, Robin. But, honestly, it's okay. I made my peace with it", he said unconvincingly.

"You can't even say it out loud", Robin pointed out.

"I don't really like to talk about it", Barney admitted. "But I accepted it. I've always known, it would happen some day. I just didn't think, it would happen so soon."

Robin reached for his hand and squeezed it consolingly.

"Do the others know?", Robin asked him. Barney shook his head.

"No one knows. Well, no one but James and his family", he replied.

"How is he?", Robin asked to change the subject.

"Good. Sure, he is just as sad as I am, but Tom is a great support for him."

"How long have you known?", she asked him. She had the suspicion, that he knew for longer than two months.

There was a break in the conversation, in which Barney avoided eye contact.

He breathed deeply before he looked her in the eyes again and replied quietly: "Four months."

Robin pulled her hand away and looked hurt and offended.

"What's wrong?", he asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", she asked accusingly.

"Why should I have?", he asked.

"I would have liked to know. And I would have been there for you", she replied.

Barney huffed unbelievingly.

"Yeah, right", he said sarcastically. "You would have hopped on the next plane, from wherever you were, to support your ex-husband. I hadn't seen you in over two years! Don't get me wrong, but I couldn't really trust you, Robin."

"Then, why did you tell me two months ago?", she asked.

"I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And even though, I kind of didn't want to trust you, I just had to tell you. I knew you were in New York and so... I called you."

"And I came", Robin said. "I want to be here for you, Barney. I want you to trust me."

Barney thought long of an answer.

"As your friend, I really appreciate the offer and want to trust you", he answered. "But as your ex-husband, I know it won't be easy."

"Could you please just try?", Robin asked.

"Okay", Barney said. " I'll try."

"Good", Robin said and smiled at him. "Soo... Can we go now?", she asked.

"Sure", Barney said and stood up from the couch. "The others are probably waiting."

"You didn't tell them, did you?", she asked.

"No, it's a surprise", he answered as they walked to the door. "I didn't tell them, you were coming tonight and they don't know you were here two months ago."

"I really hope, tonight won't be a disaster", Robin mumbled.

"It'll be fine", Barney reassured her and they left the apartment.

The rest of the gang was already in MacLaren's in the usual booth, waiting for Barney to arrive.

"So, does any of you have an idea, what's so important, that Barney ordered us here?", Ted asked, while tucking a strand of hair, behind Tracy's ear. She leanded her head on his shoulder and smiled tiredly.

"Doesn't he know how late it is for parents?", she asked.

"What do you think, how long he wants to stay here? Cassie has to be at home by ten", Lily said.

"I hope, this is a good surprise. We're missing 'Woodworthy Manor' because of this meeting", Marshall complained grumpily.

Wendy came to the booth and placed a tray with five beers on the table.

"There he is", Lily said and pointed to the entrance, where Barney just came around the corner.

Barney smiled and waved his hand, but didn't come over to them. They looked confused as he turned back around and talked to someone, the others couldn't see.

"Come on. It will be fine", they heard him say.

Robin stood in the spot right between the entrance and the window. She had seen the others through the window and stopped, before they could see her.

"I can't do it. This was a bad idea", she said to Barney, who turned back to her.

"Come on. It will be fine", he told her, but she didn't believe it.

"They probably hate me", she said. "And I deserve it. I am such a horrible person. I shouldn't have left you all like this. I deserve to be all alone."

"You're not a horrible person. And you're not alone. I'm here", Barney replied to her rambling.

Robin just looked at him, unsure of how to answer.

"Trust me?", Barney asked and, without thinking, held his hand out for her to take.

Then he realised, what he just said.

How could he expect her to trust him, after he just told her in his apartment, that he couldn't trust her yet?

Robin was surprised and looked at his hand sceptically. She thought about his question, looked him in the eyes and knew her answer within seconds. Even though they hadn't been in touch for years and it was crazy, it only took one look into his beautiful blue eyes to realize: Yes, she still trusted him.

Barney just wanted to pull his hand away and say 'Never mind', when Robin suddenly laid her hand into his.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back, as he closed his fingers around her hand.

"Come on", he said again and pulled on her hand gently.

The others watched and their eyes widened in shock as Barney Stinson walked to the table, on his hand, his ex-wife and their former best friend Robin Scherbatsky.

When they came to a stop on the table, they just stared at each other in awkward silence. Until Barney broke it.

"Hey! Look, who visited me yesterday!", he said much too cheerfully, while gesturing to Robin, who stood there, feeling uncomfortable. "It's Robin."

"We can see her, Barney", Ted said.

"Is she real?", Marshall asked in a whisper.

Robin laughed, way too loud. She stopped and cleared her throat, when she noticed, no one was laughing with her.

"Hi", she said and waved at the others.

"Hey", Ted, Tracy and Marshall mumbled. But Lily didn't even look at her.

"I know, I was a terrible friend...", she started.

"You can say that again", Lily interrupted her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry."

"For what?", Lily asked, getting up and louder. "For leaving us from one day to the next? For cutting us out of your life? For not returning our calls, postcards or e-mails?"

"For everything!", Robin shouted desperately. "There is no way to say, how sorry I am. There is no excuse for what I did."

"Damn right", Lily confirmed.

"But I feel really bad and I missed you all so much", Robin said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And now, what? You thought, you apologize and everything is good again?", Lily asked. "And anyways, why are you here?"

"I'm moving back to New York."

"Really? I thought you loved being a foreign correspondent", said Tracy.

"I did", said Robin. "But it's time to return home. I miss New York." She looked Lily in the eyes and said: "I miss my family."

Lily tried her hardest to hold back tears.

"Oh, crap", she said. "I just can't hate you." She turned to Marshall and asked him: "Why can't I hate her?" Marshall smiled and shrugged.

"Come here", Lily said and pulled the taller woman into a tight hug. Robin laid her arms around Lily, returned the hug and allowed the tears to leak out of her eyes.

"Awww! Welcome home", Marshall said and wrapped his arms around Robin and his wife.

Now that the ice was broken, the others stood up and hugged Robin as well. They all sat back down and Barney took two chairs from another table for him and Robin.

"You know what, Robin?", Lily said. "We forgive you, but you've been very mean. I will take your shoes away, until you deserve them back."

She pointed at Robins new red pumps and Robin smiled.

"I missed your sense of justice", she said. "Can I keep them for tonight?"

"Okay, give them to me tomorrow", Lily said and signaled Wendy to come over.

"Oh, hey, Robin", Wendy said. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?", Robin replied.

"Just great! I'm engaged."

"Wow! Congratulation.

"Thank you. So...Scotch?", she asked.

"No, thanks. I'll have an ice tea", Robin replied. "Still exhausted from the flight. I just landed very late yesterday."

Everyone nodded sympathically.

"Where have you been?", Tracy asked her.

"Well, let's see...", Robin answered. "I've been in Cairo for a while last year. After that they sent me to Bangladesh, before they forced me to take two weeks off. I spent the last two months in Peru", she explained.

_Indeed a different continent_, Barney thought to himself.

They talked more and caught up on everything, that happened in the past few years.

"Where are you living now?", Robin asked Marshall and Lily later.

"We have a house five minutes away from Ted and Tracy's house", Marshall answered.

"Yeah, and we barely meet in the city anymore", Barney said, clearly annoyed by this.

"Oh, come on, Barney. Admit it, you love the weekly barbecues", Ted said and Barney rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the barbecues are good. But the neighborhood is totally lame."

"The next one is on Sunday. You have to come", Lily said to Robin.

"Of course!", Robin said excited.

"We have to go now", Marshall said. "Our babysitter has to be home by ten. Fortunately, she lives next to us."

" I'll call you tomorrow, okay?", Robin asked Lily.

"I hope so", Lily answered and hugged her good-bye.

Ted, Tracy, Robin and Barney left soon afterwards.

Outside they hailed a cab and Barney and Robin agreed to let Tracy and Ted take it, since Tracy seemed to have had a drink too much. She giggled all the time and called the others by nicknames.

Ted was obviously _Teddy-bear_, _Pooh-bear_ or _Mr. Architect_. Barney was called _Swarley_ or _Diaper-Man_. And she called Robin _Sparkles_ and one time _Second-Base-Runaway-Bride._

Ted and Barney had to help her into the cab, while Tracy giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey, Teddy-bear! He... he's fumbling! Go, you have to t-teach him a lesson", she stammered drunkenly and pointed at Barney.

"Okay, Honey. I'll talk to him", Ted spoke in a soft voice. "Careful, with your head" he instructed, as she a sat down on the backseat.

"I can't believe, you're still not married", Robin said to Ted.

"Well, there was always something in the way. Mostly, it was a pregnancy", he said with a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders.

Robin shook her head smiling.

"As long as you're happy, everything's okay", she said.

"We're really happy", Ted insured her and climbed into the cab, next to his fiancee.

"See you on Sunday?", he asked them.

"Sure", Barney said casually.

"You bet!", Robin reassured him and closed the door of the cab, which drove away almose immediately.

Barney hailed a second cab and held the door open for Robin.

"Oh, you can take it, if you want", Robin told him.

"Nah, I'm fine", he said and waved it off.

"Thank you, Barney", she said earnestly.

"It's just a cab", he said confused.

"No, I mean... Thanks for your help today", she explained.

Barney smiled at her choice of words, because he remembered a situation, in which he said the exact same sentence to her. He decided to answer in the same way, she did then.

"Yeah, sure", he said casually.

Robin just wanted to climb into the car, when Barney thought of something.

He should ask her. She would probably say no, but he didn't want her to get mad at him for not asking. He remembered, how much it bothered her, that he didn't tell her sooner about his mom's illness.

"Robin, wait", he said and she looked at him questioningly.

"I, I'm visiting my mom tomorrow. Do you... want to come with me?", he asked.

Robin starred at him astonished. She didn't know how to answer.

On the one hand, she would like to see Loretta again. On the other hand, she was her _Ex_-mother-in-law.

"Eehm, I don't know. Wouldn't that be weird?", she asked him.

"I don't think so", he answered. "My mom always liked you. But you don't have to, I just thought..."

"Okay", she interrupted him.

"Really?", he asked surprised. But clearly positively surprised.

"Yes", she answered. "When do you want to go?", she asked.

Barney thought about it for a short while.

"I thought of 11 a.m.?", he answered unsure.

"Suits me fine", Robin answered.

"Meet at my place?", Barney asked. "At quarter to eleven?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow", Robin said and got into the cab.

"Bye", Barney said and closed the door.

He watched after her, until the cab disappeared behind a corner.


End file.
